


Pilot

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: Gilmore Girls [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Relationships: Dean Forester/Rory Gilmore, Joshua Shelpman/Rory Gilmore
Series: Gilmore Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776598





	Pilot

Welcome to the small town of Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Home of the Gilmore girls, Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai is a 32-year-old single mother who is so close to her 15-year-old daughter, Rory. The town is also home of the Shelpman family comprising of Joshua and Arlena. We discover Joshua works as a waiter at Luke's Diner and a very close friend of Rory's. Rory and Joshua find out they've been accepted into Chilton, giving Rory a chance at Harvard, while Joshua plans on applying for UCLA. However, the school wants a pricey enrollment fee making Joshua worried that he can't pay the fee on his own asks his mother for help, though Arlena worries about Joshua attending a private school. He promises that Rory's going to be with him. Arlena eventually decides to help her son, but she asks Emily and Richard for help. That night, Lorelai 


End file.
